Drabbles
by VestalVirginsOfRome
Summary: Request a one-shot, from AU's to different POVs from scenes in a book! First chapter is now fixed!


**I just reposted this again. This is the only one shot that isn't based on a request. If you would like to request a one-shot, PM me. Don't put it in my reviews.**

**This one-shot was inspired by Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

** Enjoy!**

In the Styles of Thalia and Jason Grace:

Thalia Grace sat at the steps of her front porch, with her little brother, Jason. He was only 2 at the time, but he was much smarter than other kids his age. Their mother had just had another fit and kicked them out due to her rage. Thalia sighed. Her mother shouldn't be drinking just because her dead-beat father didn't have the decency to stay and take care of them all.

Luckily, Thalia managed to pull out her prized possession before she was thrown outside. Her guitar. It was plain and the wood was starting to chip in some places, but it was playable and she loved it. Also, while her mother was sane, they had managed to go to a Green Day concert and get it signed. That just gave it even more value.

Thalia played a few chords, when Jason chirped, "Sing a song, Tahlia!" He could never pronounce her name correctly, but it was cute that he tried.

Thalia started playing some chords, turning it into a familiar song her teacher had taught her.

Jason cheered when she was at the main melody, "Yay Tahlia!"

When the song was over, she heard a vase break and a cat screech. Since when did they have a cat? She didn't remember getting one...And all of the vases in her house were plastic...

Soon, her mother came out, looking slightly better than usual. As in: her hair was messy, her coat was hurriedly buttoned, making it lopsided, and her Uggs were on the wrong feet.

"Come on, kids," she slurred, "We gotta go..."

Thalia sensed something bad would happen soon, so she shook her head and held her ground. She didn't want it to be like their last trip, where Jason had almost crawled into a cave full of bats.

"No."

Her mother looked like she was about to strike her, which wouldn't be the first time.

"Look, kid. You are coming wit' me, understand?" her mother demanded, grabbing onto her daughter tightly.

"No!" Thalia screamed, struggling to break free of her mother's iron grip.

Suddenly, Thalia felt a burning sensation on her right cheek. There was a red handprint on it. _Oh great, another bruise. Just what I need, _she thought.

"You come wit' me, and get in the car, understand?!" her mother ordered, raising her fist as if to threaten her.

Thalia paled, "Yes, mother."

"And bring the little squirt."

Thalia nodded and went to get Jason.

"Come on Jason, mommy's gonna take us somewhere special!" she coaxed.

"No!" Jason giggled.

"Jason, come on. I don't want to leave you alone. Do you want to get eaten by wolves?"

"...No," he replied.

"Then come with us, okay?" she said, as she tried to look as brave as possible.

"Okay!" he chirped.

Jason toddled into the car, with Thalia close behind, making sure he was safe.

They drove recklessly through the streets, ending up in a forest. Their mother took them out and set up a picnic blanket.

"Let's have a picnic, kids," she said.

"Mom.. are you sure this is a good place for a safe picnic?" Thalia asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Now let me go get Jason," she replied smoothly. Thalia didn't believe her mother one bit.

Thalia sat there and picked at her sandwich until her mother came back- with no Jason. She had tear streaks down her face and regret in her eyes.

"Mom...where's Jason?" Thalia asked, her fear and anxiety slowly growing to the point where she had to balance herself from falling over.

"Huh? Oh...he got taken by wolves," she replied.

"WHAT?" Thalia screamed, sparks flickering all over her body, "YOU LET HIM GET TAKEN?! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Her mother paled, "I...I..."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I...I had t-to," she stuttered as her eyes getting watery.

"And why exactly...did you have to?" Thalia said, with tears streaming down her face, and her one electric blue eyes now a dull greyish color.

"I can't tell you..." she replied.

"WHAT? I've...I've been dealing with your abuse long enough. I only stayed to protect Jason. Now..Now that he's gone...I'm going. Goodbye," Thalia replied, taking the picnic basket and leaving.

"Kid...I mean..Thalia, sweetie, please don't leave me!" her mother sobbed, "You-You're all I've got left!"

Thalia sneered, "Yeah. I certainly feel very important. No. Goodbye, mother."

She glared at her mother, and walked into the woods, towards the city. She walked a lonely road, and from then on, it would be the only home she would appreciate. Until she joined the Hunt.

* * *

"Thalia...Thalia!...Pinecone Face! Are you okay?" Percy waved his arms in front of her face.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"We're on a quest. You got hit on your head pretty bad," he replied, handing her a piece of ambrosia.

She took it and replied, "I had the strangest dream..."

"Demigod or normal?" he asked worriedly.

"Normal," she answered.

He sighed with relief, "What was it about?"

"My...my little brother," she replied, "His name is Jason. He's about a year younger than you."

"Oh...What happened to him?"

"He..he got taken..but I think he's out there somewhere."

"Keep your hopes up, Thals. Maybe he's looking for _you._"

She thought about it. But...what if Jason didn't remember her? After all, he was only two when he was taken. But...he has to remember her!

"That..That's one of the smartest things you've said!" she realized.

"Hey!"

"I hope he's safe..." she mused.

"Wherever he is, Thals, he'll be fine," he assured her.

"Yeah...But he walks alone.."

Percy didn't understand it, "What?"

"It's..something we shared."

She didn't say any more. While they continued on the quest, most of her thoughts were on Jason..and if he was on the right road.

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone..._


End file.
